Summon Demons
This article is about the unit ability called "Summon Demons". For the unit summoned by this spell, see Demon. Summon Demons is one of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. During combat, a unit with Summon Demons can use this ability up to 3 times, summoning a single Demon each time. Demons are powerful creatures from the , and can provide a powerful boost to an army's combat capabilities. There is no other way to summon Demons in the game. The only unit that possesses Summon Demons is the Demon Lord. No other unit has this ability, and it cannot be added artificially to any unit. Description The Demon Lord is capable of creating an impromptu portal directly into the realm of . Through this portal it can pull a Demon - a strong creature with a powerful Melee Attack. Up to 3 can be summoned, and they will serve to protect the Demon Lord from the enemy. Unfortunately, the Demon Lord is incapable of keeping these creatures on the primary planes, meaning that they will quickly disappear back where they came. Effect During battle, it is possible to activate a unit's Summon Demons ability up to three times. This is done by selecting that unit, clicking the "Spell" button in the combat menu, and selecting the unit's name. Upon clicking that button, the game immediately creates a new Demon unit at a random tile near the center of the battlefield. This Demon may move and attack immediately as necessary. The ability may be used 3 times per battle, so up to 3 Demons can be summoned by each Demon Lord. If multiple Demon Lords exist on the battlefield, they can each summon and support up to 3 Demons. Note however that there is likely a built-in limit to the number of units on the battlefield, so it is prudent to limit the number of Demons summoned, to avoid crashes. If necessary, wait for the number of existing Demons to drop (due to combat with the enemy) before summoning new ones. Every Demon summoned by the Summon Demons ability will disappear from the game once combat ends. These Demons will never return to the overland map, even if Word of Recall or any other similar spell is used. Demons belonging to Rampaging Monster groups do not adhere to this rule, since they were not summoned by any spell. Activating a unit's Summon Demons ability costs it all of its remaining Movement Allowance for this turn. A unit that has already spent all of its Movement Points cannot use Summon Demons until the next turn. A unit may only use its Summon Demons ability once per battle. Note that the Summon Demons ability cannot be countered like other spells, whether by an enemy's Counter Magic or by a Node's dispelling aura. Demons may not be dispelled either - they must be killed off by combat or by spells that physically attack them. Units with Default Summon Demons Only one unit in the game possesses the Summon Demons ability: Demon Lord The Demon Lord is also the only way to acquire Demons, since they cannot be summoned by any Summoning Spell. Acquiring Summon Demons No known spell or effect can add the Summon Demons ability to a unit that does not already possess it. As a result, the Demon Lord is the only unit to have the Summon Demons ability. Category:Abilities